Luxúria Negra
by Darky.Lilith-queen.of.hell
Summary: Assim como num ditado velho: "Onde há fumaça, há fogo." No caso deles, onde havia ódio, havia amor. Ou desejo? Quem sabe? A verdade é que num duelo, as diferenças começam a diminur...
1. O Duelo

Eles haviam se tornado inimigos. Ficavam um à caça do outro. Odiavam-se. Desejavam-se. E sim, estavam dispostos a tudo. Em certa noite, encontraram-se num dos tradicionais bailes de aniversário da rainha da Inglaterra.

Ela trajava um belíssimo vestido azul que emoldurava e comprimia perfeitamente seu colo avantajado, forçando que todas as atenções masculinas (e eventualmente as femininas cheias de ódio) recaíssem sobre ela.

Em sua cintura, trazia sua lâmina de confiança, Valentine. Observava com desprezo ao seu inimigo flertando com todas as donzelas da festa. Poderia acabar facilmente com qualquer uma delas e isso se dava em todos os aspectos.

Ele trajava calças azul-escuras tendendo ao negro. Uma blusa branca com botões e uma gola de babados recoberta por um longo paletó que combinava com as calças. Também trazia sua companheira fiel de batalhas na cintura, Flambert. Devolvia os olhares de desprezo vindos de sua inimiga. E fazia questão de continuar a flertar ainda mais dentro do baile apenas buscando irritá-la. Aparentemente, funcionava bem.

Mas não estava satisfeito, queria atingir o máximo da provocação. Foi até ela e numa reverência cordial disse-lhe:

- Boa noite, Lady Valentine.

Nos olhos da bela inglesa era possível ver o ódio. Era claro como uma manhã de verão. Num outro lugar qualquer teria desembainhado a sua Valentine e atacado a ele mortalmente, no entanto, a Rainha Elisabeth fora sua amiga de infância, e graças a ela, escapou de certos perigos sociais. Portanto, fazer um duelo em pleno salão de baile estava fora de cogitação. Por isso, respondeu então na mesma cordialidade falsa:

- Boa noite, Lord Sorel.

Um satânico meio-sorriso surgiu na face do francês.

- Aceita uma dança, milady?

Isso era demais. Ela teve vontade de torcer-lhe o pescoço. Mas como sempre, sua razão falou mais alto e ela apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e teve sua mão direita tomada por ele, que a carregou até o salão.

E então, valsaram.

- Eu o odeio tanto, sabes? - disse a mulher. Então deram uma pirueta.

- Oh... Não precisas mentir. Não reprima teu amor... - disse o nobre num riso. Uma segunda pirueta.

- Fazes isto num lugar onde não posso atacar-te, covarde. Lute comigo como o homem que és! - esbravejou ela, baixo o bastante para ser ouvida apenas por ele.

- Nossa luta já fora marcada. Apenas espere por ela e lutaremos.

- Como posso ter feito um trato com pessoa tão desprezível quanto vós?

- Não crêes em mim, milady? Garanto-lhe que teremos uma luta justa. E quero fazer uma aposta diante disso.

- Aposta? - disse Ivy com uma das sobrancelhas em pé. Apesar de tudo, não conseguia dispensar uma boa aposta.

- Escravidão. - Disse ele.

- Escravidão? - repetiu ela numa indagação. Então um sorriso malévolo semelhante ao dele atravessou-lhe o rosto. - Sabes que se fores meu escravo, humilhar-te-ei de formas inimagináveis...

- Eu imagino... - Mesmo que estivessem numa conversa tão forte, ambos eram excelentes dançarinos e chamaram as atenções todas do baile para si. - No entanto, não fiques acreditando que serei bondoso com você. Divertir-me-ei muito às tuas custas.

- Pois bem. - completou ela - Podes considerar esta aposta aceita.

- Decisão sábia, milady. - Sorriu Raphael. Fazendo sua última reverência à mulher, já que a dança havia acabado.

Ela sorriu falsamente enquanto ele apanhou-lhe a mão e deu-lhe um beijo sobre ela. Afastando-se dela instantes depois. Nos dias em que se seguiram ambos apenas aprontavam-se para a luta que adviria.

- Irei derrotá-lo, Raphael Sorel... - dizia a linda britânica enquanto polia levemente a sua lâmina, Valentine. Poderia ter mandado alguém fazer isso por ela, mas não tinha confiança em ninguém. A espada-chicote era como que sua filha, deixá-la em mãos estranhas era a última coisa que faria em vida. - Primeiro, eu o vencerei, depois o humilharei e por fim, tomarei a tua vida na lâmina de Valentine! - riu satanicamente a filha de Cervantes.

- Ah... Lady Isabella Valentine... - suspirou por um instante o louro francês. - Mal posso esperar para derrotar-te... Tenho planos para ti, milady. - ria o homem enquanto supervisionava um ferreiro de confiança dando alguns reparos em sua Flambert. - Ei infeliz! Aqui tem um defeito! - disse um homem - Como espera que eu lute com uma espada lascada? Faça novamente! E direito dessa vez, se não eu mesmo tratarei de puni-lo com uma espada imperfeita!

- Sim, Lord Sorel. Perdoe-me.

A pequena ruiva Amy, filha adotada de Raphael observava as atitudes estranhas do pai desde que se encontrara com essa Lady Valentine. Estava assustada e sentia-se sozinha, já que desde então, ele mantém-se introspectivo, buscando maneiras de derrotar a nobre inglesa. A única que tem lhe dado atenção é a governanta Marjorie que tem lhe feito companhia nesses dias de distância, brincando e conversando com ela, como seu pai costumava fazer um dia.

Então finalmente chega o dia do duelo. Para evitar maiores complicações, decidiram que lutariam num campo neutro. Uma arena escondida que se localizava numa caverna secreta no mar que separava a França da Inglaterra. Comumente chamada de "Arena Ilusória" pelos mais entendidos no assunto. Cada qual chegou ao destino apenas acompanhado de sua lâmina. Ivy tratara de vir vestida em sua roupa roxa com detalhes pretos. Com o cabelo prateado caindo-lhe sobre a face e uma capa recobrindo sua beleza até que entrasse no campo de batalha.

Já Raphael viera com uma blusa negra semi-aberta. Uma calça branca que delineava suas coxas musculosas e botas de cano curto numa cor de café. Em sua cintura, trazia uma faixa rósea e um cinturão transpassava-lhe o peito. Deixou também que seus cabelos louros, dividindo-os ao meio, livrando-se dos cremes que costumava usar para mantê-los acertados. Também trazia uma capa, mas isso era só para realçar sua figura heróica. Então os dois finalmente adentraram a arena que, por decreto deles, estava completamente vazia.

- Eu brincarei com você por pouco tempo... - disse a bela inglesa testando levemente a capacidade de sua espada-chicote.

Quase rindo dessa frase, o belo louro francês atirou sua capa longe e disse numa reverência digna do cavalheiro que era:

- Bem vinda! Vamos celebrar a sua queda... - posicionou-se para a luta. - Primeiro as damas, é claro. - continuou numa leve provocação.

Com os olhos cheios de ódio, a mulher desferiu-lhe um golpe horizontal em direção à ele, que naturalmente, desviou, contra-atacando com um golpe vertical de baixo para cima. Com isso, cruzaram espadas e seus golpes foram fortes o bastante para enviar ambos à distância.

Ivy levantou depressa a sua Valentine e a tornou um chicote, balançando-a de forma a apanhar o francês e trazê-lo para próximo de si. Ele se aproveitou do momento para desferir-lhe outro golpe. Para azar dele, ela desviou desse ataque à tempo, ecoando um de seus gritos de batalha. A mulher de cabelos platinados levantou a perna direita acima da cabeça numa pirueta, sendo rodeada por sua espada-chicote que se movia como uma fita de ginástica rítmica. O homem assumiu uma posição defensiva, evitando-se que a arma de sua adversária o tocasse. Assim que ela terminou seu balé mortal ficou vulnerável a um ataque direto e Raphael não podia perder tal oportunidade. Desferiu-lhe um novo golpe de baixo para cima, que fez com que caísse. Do outro lado dele num movimento conhecido como "Cauda do Wyvern".

- Sentiu isso? - perguntou o homem com um sorriso macabro estampado em sua face.

Levantando-se mais nervosa que nunca, a britânica apenas respondeu em seu tom mais imperial:

- Silêncio! - disse enviando-lhe as partes separadas de sua Valentine. Não foi possível para ele deter todos os pedaços, por isso, um deles cortou-lhe o cinturão peitoral e parte da blusa.

Isso provocou a ira do nobre que deu um passo para trás tomando um impulso para dar um golpe mais poderoso. Ivy poderia ter desviado, mas uma sensação estranha a distraiu. Sentiu a presença de alguém por perto e acabou sendo golpeada na barriga pelo lado deslaminado de Flambert.

Olhou para seu inimigo como se não entendesse.

Com muita naturalidade, ele apenas sorriu e disse-lhe:

- Prepare-se para sua escravidão... - E posicionou-se, mas observando bem, notou que a inglesa sumira. Foi então que sentiu um golpe que o fez cair ao chão, de quatro, como um mero gatinho indefeso. Sentiu então a lâmina fria de Valentine ao redor de seu pescoço.

-Peguei você! - disse ela num meio sorriso. - Não mandou que eu me preparasse para minha escravidão? Loucura sua, já que é você que está em minhas mãos. - Puxou-o o suficiente até que se ajoelhasse.

- É... Uma bela teoria... - disse o sufocado Raphael que largou sua Flambert durante um instante e levantou ambas as mãos.

A britânica não entendeu o porquê daquele gesto. Ficando pensativa por um instante.

O nobre aproveitou-se dessa distração da mulher de cabelos platinados e apertou-lhe ambos os seios, deixando-a atordoada e nervosa demais para reagir.

Com isso, Valentine o soltou no chão e num rolamento, pôde recuperar sua lâmina, dando um golpe certeiro na mão de Ivy, desarmando-a de uma vez. O choque fora tanto, que ela nem pode escapar quando Raphael deu-lhe uma rasteira e apontou Flambert em direção à sua jugular.

- Xeque-mate, milady. - sorriu o homem.

A condessa olhou para os olhos do homem e fechou os dela própria.

- Vá em frente, mate-me! - disse ela ainda de olhos fechados.

- Matá-la? - perguntou ele. - Apesar de não ser uma má idéia, já que isso livrar-me-ia de você, não haverá nenhuma graça. Afinal, ainda não me pagaste a aposta. Um mês de escravidão...

- Havia esquecido-me vagamente disso... - disse pondo uma das mãos no rosto. Poucos instantes depois, ela levanta-se do chão. - Bem, irei à minha casa, buscar minhas roupas e logo voltarei, para começar meu martírio.

- Nada disso! Irás comigo hoje. Agora. Prepare-se! - disse o francês num tom de comando.

- Pretendes manter-me nua em tua casa? - disse ela num deboche.

Ele a fitou de baixo para cima por um instante.

- Não seria má idéia... Verei o que faço com você. Para o navio que nos levará ao nosso destino! - e saiu caminhando, sendo seguido de perto, pela mulher resmungante, que em pensamentos, ofendia-o de maneiras absurdas. No entanto, não permitiu em nenhum momento que suas palavras atravessassem seus lábios vermelhos. Sua educação não permitiria...


	2. Acorrentada com o destino

Chegaram ao navio em que Raphael viera, logo após a condessa ter dispensado o que a trouxera.

Assim que entraram nesse, um dos marinheiros veio ao seu encontro.

- Lord Sorel! Finalmente está de volta! – Então olhou para a mulher que veio junto, ficando meio sem graça, tratou de alertar o homem – Perdoe-me senhor... Não estávamos esperando a vinda dessa senhorita, não há cabine preparada para ela nesse instante.

- Não te incomodes com isso. Ela irá com a carga.

- O que? – ambos o rapaz e Ivy deram um grito.

- É apenas uma escrava. Deverá ir com os ratos, seus semelhantes. – riu sarcasticamente o francês, sendo observado pela bela mulher furiosa.

E assim foi. Abriram espaço no balcão de carga e a deixaram lá. Apenas o rapazinho que os recebera vinha ali de tempos em tempos trazer-lhe alimentação. Raphael só voltou a encontrá-la quando chegaram ao seu destino. Lá havia uma carruagem à espera de ambos.

- Está tão calada, Ma cherie... Parece até que não aproveitou a estadia com seus parentes. – riu ele.

- Tu estás errado. Eu aproveitei muito. Até mesmo encontrei alguns dos seus. Mandaram-te lembranças... – devolveu ela.

- Em algumas horas, chegaremos ao meu castelo. Aí sim a tua escravidão começará. – disse ele assumindo um tom de voz mais sério.

- Humph... Mal posso esperar. – disse ela olhando pela janela do veículo.

Chegando ao enorme castelo de propriedade do lord em meados da noite, ele desceu da carruagem e ela o seguiu novamente. Em seguida, adentraram a residência, sendo logo recebidos por Marjorie e Amy. Ambas estranharam a presença da mulher inglesa.

- Não se preocupem. Essa é ninguém mais ninguém que a condessa Isabella Valentine. E agora, ela vai ser apenas mais uma de minhas empregadas. – ria o nobre

- Mas senhor... Já não temos muitas empregadas? – ressaltou a governanta.

- Não se preocupe... Daqui a um mês, ela irá embora... Preparem um quarto para ela. – disse o homem.

Ivy não se importou com as falas do louro, estando muito mais interessada na pequena figura ruiva que estava escondida atrás da governanta. A pequena tinha um olhar triste estampado. Estava vendo a si mesma ali. Então se aproximou, agachando-se à altura da menina:

-Como se chama, pequena? – perguntou à ela deixando evidenciar seu sotaque britânico.

Depois de alguns instantes pensando, finalmente respondeu à mulher, a única palavra que sabia pronunciar, pelo menos até então:

- Amy.

- Belo nome, querida. – o tom da condessa chegava a ser maternal. E estava deixando a delicada francesa encantada.

- Vejo que já conheceste minha filha. – disse o dono de Flambert se aproximando de ambas.

- Esta criança adorável não pode ter nela uma gota sequer de teu sangue asqueroso. – debochou a mulher de cabelos platinados.

O nobre não querendo deixar que o comentário o atingisse, disse-lhe:

- Cale-se e venha!

- Depois conversaremos mais, minha jovem. – sorriu a mulher e afastou-se. Perguntando em seguida ao francês: - Onde está me levando?

- Ao quarto em que ficarás, nesse mês em que és minha. – disse passando por imensos corredores e finalmente atingindo um cubículo. – É aí, a tua cela.

- Aqui? – disse olhando para o local que não era muito diferente do compartimento de carga em que viera. – De maneira nenhuma! Eu me recuso a continuar com essa aposta infame!

- Ah... Como pensei... Os Valentines são todos uns mentirosos. Faltam com a palavra, você não seria diferente. – Disse o francês num deboche, enquanto sacudia a cabeça em negativo.

- Como se atreve, seu trapo imundo, a falar da minha família? – Nesse instante, Lady Valentine se aproximou do homem, pronta para dar-lhe um tapa sobre a face. Hesitou. Olhou em seus olhos que beiravam entre o castanho claro e o cinza. Tinha algo neles que a estavam impedindo. Então ela abaixou a mão e virou-se. – Meus parentes são nobilíssimos. Não faltarei com minha palavra.

No entanto, Lord Sorel, que pode perder o amigo, mas não perde a piada, riu dela e completou seu deboche dizendo-lhe:

- Eu sabia que tinhas medo de mim! – Agora sim, o sangue subiu à cabeça da filha de Cervantes e ela direcionou o tapa que havia guardado. Dessa vez, o francês estava preparado e segurou-lhe o pulso, puxando-a para perto de si, num sorriso perverso, como sempre costumava esboçar – Cada vez tenho mais certeza... Vou me divertir demais contigo, milady.

- Solte-me, rato! – esbravejou a britânica.

- O que fará se eu não soltar? Me estapeiará com a mão livre? – riu o homem. – Não se esqueça que uma das minhas está livre também. – Então soltou-a. – Mas é melhor mesmo que eu afaste-me de ti. Afinal, posso acabar me contagiando com tuas tolices...

- Como te atreves? Guarde em tua mente, Raphael Sorel, quando este mês se passar, lutaremos novamente. Mesmo porque, me é de direito a revanche, já que tu trapaceaste!

- Eu trapaceei? – perguntou cinicamente o louro. – Tu é que trapaceias lutando quase nua... Apenas segui meus instintos masculinos.

- Não importa, seu infame! Lutaremos novamente e da próxima vez, até a morte! – Então a revoltada mulher adentrou a pequena cela a qual lhe foi preparada.

Tinha uma pequena cama velha. Uma cadeira com os estofados saindo por buracos no tecido vermelho. E logo teve um pensamento ainda mais irritante. Como poderia dormir, se é que conseguiria em tal toca, com suas roupas de batalha? Nesse mesmo instante, saiu porta a fora, procurando por Raphael. Este, já havia desaparecido.

- Ei! Volte aqui! - gritava ela pelos corredores até se deparar com Marjorie e Amy, observando-a surpresas. - Oh... - suspirou ela se recompondo. - Ahn... Onde está Lord Sorel? - perguntou à governanta num tom mais calmo.

Então esta, procurando acentuar o mínimo possível de seu sotaque francês, respondeu na doce voz que tinha:

- Lord Sorel teve de ir resolver alguns problemas com certos empregados. Mas pediu-me que lhe trouxesse isso. - Então ficou visível aos olhos de Ivy, o que ambas Amy e Marjorie traziam. Eram roupas de cama. E também roupas para que se trocasse. - Também me fora ordenado que lhe desse instruções do meu senhor.

- Claro, claro, prossiga... - disse a mulher parando para ouvir as palavras de Marjorie com atenção. - O que disse aquele porco?

- Se puder me acompanhar, lhe direi enquanto arrumo sua cama, milady. - disse a mulher ainda no mesmo tom.

- Que seja...

E adentraram o local. Ivy sentou-se sobre a cadeira estragada e ficou observando enquanto a francesa arrumava-lhe a cama.

Amy se esgueirava próxima à porta, observando ambas as mulheres. Ainda estava claro em sua mente, a forma como Ivy conversara com ela. Lembrou até mesmo sua falecida mãe. Nesse instante, sentiu saudade desta. E saiu do local, sem mais nem menos.

Marjorie que se entretera com a arrumação, mal percebeu tal coisa. E começou a dizer o que julgava mais difícil, para que Lady Valentine compreendesse.

- Lord Sorel disse-me que ditasse vossas tarefas.

- Minhas tarefas? Como assim, tarefas? - perguntou a mulher surpresa.

- Os serviços que terás que fazer durante sua estadia. Serviços de criada...

A condessa então disparou a rir. Aquela risadinha sarcástica que só ela sabia dar. A governanta olhou para a britânica com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Milady, falo sério... Lord Sorel disse-me que farás serviços de criada... Disse que começarás limpando o chão do salão de seus treinamentos... Lá em cima...

- Pois bem... Diga à vosso Lord que venha até mim, dizer tal coisa. Eu recuso-me a fazer isso! E faça um favor para mim? Prepare-me um banho com urgência, ele tocou em meu pulso e não quero contaminar-me!

A francesa ficou meio perdida. Sabendo que a mulher também era uma nobre, era seu dever atender ao seu pedido, mas era criada de Raphael, será que seria castigada em cumprir tal pedido? Então, seu instinto de mulher falou alto. Nenhuma mulher merece ficar sem um belo banho.

- Lady Valentine, eu prepararei seu banho, com uma condição. E peço-lhe isso com muita humildade. Ainda que seja-lhe irritante, seja razoável? Lord Sorel castigará-me se imaginar que eu é que não passei-lhe as ordens corretamente.

- Está bem. Você me parece uma pessoa confiável. Mas... Ensine-me a fazer tal coisa... Nem em sonhos, fiz uma coisa como essa... - riu a inglesa, já que de alguma forma, também estava se afeiçoando à Marjorie.

- Sim, milady, como quiser. - E correu logo em busca de preparar o banho da condessa.

- É uma boa mulher... Apenas tem o azar de ser a criada desse crápula... Como tal pessoa desprezível tem esse luxo? Uma governanta atenciosa, uma filha adorável? Como pode ser assim, abençoado, se não honra nem as calças que veste? Humph... Mundo cão... - Então observou o local ao qual fora confinada. Parecia mesmo uma toca de rato. Frio, úmido... Escuro. Isso relembrava o tanto que ela odiava Raphael e o quanto continuaria odiando. - "Mas até que ele tem uns belos olhos... E belas coxas..." - riu para si mesma.

Logo uma outra empregada qualquer veio trazer a notícia que o banho da condessa estava pronto.

- Queira acompanhar-me, milady. - sorriu a jovem.

- É claro... - Então prosseguiu ao lado da empregada. Andaram até um longo corredor. A visão da banheira cheia de água quente foi quase divina para Ivy. E a jovem ainda sorridente, saiu do local. - Essa é sem dúvida, uma criada muito feliz... - sacudiu a cabeça num riso e tratou de ir se despindo e entrando devagar na água. sentiu o odor delicioso de rosas advindo da água. Suspirou algumas vezes ali dentro. Estava satisfeita. O que quer que acontecesse dali por diante não importava. A sensação estava tão boa na verdade, que ela começara a ficar sonolenta. Chegando enfim a adormecer.

Em seus sonhos, estava novamente no baile de Elisabeth, mas um baile antigo que ela já vivera e que se lembrava bem. Um par de olhos verdes a observava entre um grupo de guardas. Nem observou muito para poder distinguir. Então lutava com Raphael novamente. Vencia-o. E num sorriso macabro, teria o matado, mas não dessa vez... Que idéia maluca! Estava sob seu corpo... Entre seus braços... Deixando-se envolver num malicioso momento de prazer? Acordou quase que num grito. Impossível saber, se de ódio ou de desejo. Foi voltando a si com dificuldade. Sentia seu corpo balançando. Uma corrente de ar percorreu seu corpo. Arrepiou-lhe completamente. O fato do arrepio não encontrar nenhum empecílio, fez que ela notasse que ainda estava nua, mas que já não estava na banheira.

Em sua frente, estava o nobre francês sentado sobre uma cadeira, com uma taça de vinho em suas mãos com um sarcástico e obsceno sorriso nos lábios:

- Aproveitou o sono, Lady Valentine?

- Ora, maldito! Tire-me daqui! Eu ordeno! - esbravejou ela acorrentada.

- Não está em posição de ordenar nada, escrava. Além do mais... Ver você aí, dominada, está divertido demais para que eu faça alguma coisa... - riu o homem.

- Quando eu sair daqui, eu o matarei! - gritou ela, fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo salão vazio.

- Isto é, se saires daí... - riu o homem novamente, Tomou o último gole de seu vinho. E se levantou apanhando um frasco na mesa. - Agora sim, serás minha...


	3. O Desaparecimento da Rosa

Nem pense em tal coisa! Não ouse tocar-me! – esbravejava a mulher enquanto observava Raphael se aproximar dela. O mesmo olhar perverso e macabro. Por um instante, ele parou. Observava as formas dela com os olhos semi-cerrados. Ivy já não sabia se estava com raiva ou com medo... Pior... Aquele olhar estava... Excitando-a? Não. Não era capaz de admitir tal coisa. Primeiro o sonho estranho, agora isso? – Deixe-me sair daqui... Prefiro um milhão de vezes limpar o chão que me mandaste do que deixar que me toques...

- É bom que prefira isso. Assim, poderei ir contra a tua vontade mais uma vez. – O homem começou a rodeá-la. Retirou devagar a tampa do frasco que carregava. Aproximou das próprias narinas e inalou o embriagante odor perfumado de seu conteúdo. – Tem alguma idéia do que contém aqui?

- Conhecendo-te como conheço? Deve haver veneno dentro deste frasco. Algo extremamente corrosivo para que não tenha que competir a tua beleza e a minha novamente. – debochou a inglesa.

- Não te preocupes com isso. Nunca haveria competição entre nós... Eu, com certeza, ganharia. E me diga, o que eu faria com uma mulher corroída? Sinta você mesma o conteúdo deste frasco. – então aproximou o frasco da mulher e deixou que ela também inalasse.

- Morango... Alecrim... Amêndoa? Para que? – Então os olhos da mulher arregalaram. – Afrodisíaco? Eu não tinha idéia que você era tão baixo assim! Ou que precisasse disso para se manter em pé! – riu ela.

E ele riu junto, terminando por explicar:

- Quem disse que isto é para mim? Esta será minha mais doce vingança... – Então foi deixando que gotas do líquido caíssem sobre sua mão alva. Esfregou ambas as mãos e dirigiu-se para as costas da mulher. Encostou-se por trás dela. Tal gesto os encaixou perfeitamente. Ele estava próximo ao ouvido dela. Foi possível para a britânica sentir de imediato a respiração dele ali. Então começou a passar as mãos úmidas de afrodisíaco, começando pelos enormes seios que ela possuía, fazendo questão de segurar com vontade a ambos.

- Pare com isso, seu maldito. – Ela esbravejou, se debatendo um pouco. Mas tal ação estava sendo pior, já que cada vez que seu corpo se recostava sobre o dele, lhe era possível sentir a masculinidade rígida, pinicando-lhe as nádegas nuas. E as mãos, que antes estiveram inertes, agora começaram a descer-lhe barriga abaixo. Mas não lhe foram direto para sua fenda, como ela esperava. Foram devagar para suas costas, fazendo com que seu corpo se empinasse na direção dele. Se afastou um pouco e foi deslizando uma das mãos entre o espaço que havia nas coxas dela, buscando abrir-lhe mais as pernas. Ivy tentava evitar, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Talvez já fosse efeito do afrodisíaco, ou sabe-se lá... Depois que conseguiu afastar as pernas bastante, foi passando mais do líquido, rumo ao íntimo dela.

Os toques dele eram até muito gentis para quem dizia que odiava tanto. Gentis, sensuais, excitantes. Então lhe adveio o pensamento mais apavorante de todos: Seria possuída por seu inimigo, sem nenhuma chance de defesa e pior, poderia acabar gostando disso!

- Parece que gosta de ser tocada assim... – disse deslizando os dedos levemente pela protuberância clitoriana que começara a inflar-se, por causa destes movimentos macios.

- Já disse-lhe para parar... Isso é... Ah... Um ultraje contra mim! – disse ela, deixando escapar um gemido quase que impossível de ser escondido.

Então Raphael voltou a encaixar-se sobre as bandas traseiras e carnudas da mulher, passando a acariciar sua fenda pela parte da frente. Agora, ainda era mais claro para Ivy, que o membro do louro pulsava dentro de suas calças nobres. Os olhos da condessa se fecharam. Já que não havia muito o que fazer, resolvera aproveitar aquela sensação. Era o afrodisíaco tomando conta de sua mente.

- Assim descobre-se o verdadeiro lado de uma dama... Não te envergonhes, milady, podes me mostrar o que és de verdade... Liberte a fera que existe em ti... Eu garanto que poderei contê-la... – Para a inglesa, o sotaque francês dele, jamais parecera tão sensual.

- Pare Raphael... – disse a mulher num tom quase implorante... Era isso, ou esvair-se em desejo.

- Oh... Me chamaste pelo primeiro nome? Esse é um ótimo sinal... Sinal que cederás a mim! – então passou a beijar o pescoço da mulher e seu ombro. Às vezes, deixava os dentes arranharem o local.

Ela, já estava atingindo o limite de sua excitação. Nunca fora fraca assim, mas estava mesmo a certo tempo, sem nenhum contato sexual com ninguém. Seu orgulho já não permitia que fizesse isso como na adolescência, em que seduzira inúmeros de seus pretendentes e depois fazia com que desaparecessem e ninguém ouvia mais falar deles. Alguns, ela mesma mandava matar, outros, desapareciam pela vergonha de terem sido torturados por uma simples adolescente.

- Possua-me, maldito! – gemeu ela já próxima demais de seu clímax, para que seu orgulho vigorasse.

- Diga de novo... Eu não ouvi muito bem... Implore pelo meu corpo. – dizia ele roçando-se contra ela.

Estava fora de si, o afrodisíaco, o sotaque, o tesão, tudo conspirava para que uma dama caísse nessa armadilha do desejo.

- Eu... Eu... – gemeu a mulher algumas vezes sem conseguir terminar a frase, já que fora interrompida por batidas incessantes na porta de ferro do lugar.

Lord Sorel olhou para a porta e perguntou, querendo saber quem se atreveria a interromper tal momento:

- Quem é?

Então a voz vinda de fora, gritou desesperadamente, respondendo à pergunta do francês:

- Sou eu, Marjorie!

- E o que queres? – perguntava calmamente à governanta sem se largar ou deixar de tocar o corpo da suspirante condessa.

- É Amy! Eu não a encontro em parte alguma! Ela desapareceu! – disse a francesa quase num choro.

Imediatamente, o nobre largou-se da mulher nua e foi abrir a porta para sua criada.

- O que foi que disseste, mulher? – perguntou o homem num tom autoritário, quase negro.

- Amy desapareceu, Lord Sorel. Perdão... Deve ter sido minha distração.

- Não me importo com isso. Não há tempo a perder! Temos que encontrar minha filha. Mande que preparem minha carruagem.

- Sim, senhor. - Então a governanta avistou o corpo balançante da condessa. E resolveu perguntar, perigando tomar uma resposta nada amigável do seu mestre. – E o que fará com ela, senhor?

- Humm... Ela? Deixe-a aí.

- Espere, Raphael... O que aconteceu com Amy? - perguntou a mulher que não estava concentrada o bastante para ter entendido o que o homem falara com Marjorie num francês perfeito.

- Não é de sua conta, Isabella. Fique aí e espere-me.

- Pare com isso. Eu tenho estima por essa criança... Diga-me o que houve.

- Ela desapareceu! – disse o homem irritado. – E eu irei atrás dela.

- Eu também quero ir! Posso ajudar nisso... – cada palavra da mulher eram um misto de gemido, suspiro e a mesma autoridade que sua nobreza lhe conferia.

Depois de ponderar um pouco sobre o assunto, o nobre finalmente decidira. Aproximou-se dela e puxou uma alavanca, fazendo a filha de Cervantes cair ao chão de joelhos. Como era típico da atenciosa governanta, ela correu na direção da mulher ajoelhada e perguntou-lhe se estava bem. A mulher acenou positivamente com a cabeça. E foi se levantando com um pouco de ajuda da francesa, mesmo que não gostasse nada disso. Exausta pelo corpo insatisfeito.

- Marjorie, dei-te uma ordem... Trate de ir cumpri-la. – disse o louro, mostrando não estar muito preocupado com a condição da mulher.

- Sim senhor. – concordou a governanta e abandonou a inglesa ali. – Perdoe-me Lady Valentine. Com sua licença. – finalmente deixou o local.

- Então já fez amizade com as empregadas? Nasceu para isso. – riu o homem num deboche.

Já ela, sem dizer sequer uma palavra, ia se aproximando dele, ainda meio cambaleante, pronta pra revidar tal provocação, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi desabar no peito do homem. Que ficou surpreso com o acontecido. Poderia atirá-la no chão. Era sua inimiga, era lixo como todos os seus outros inimigos foram. Não conseguia. Isabella estava ali, indefesa. A mesma mulher que era capaz de matar friamente, assim como ele mesmo. Que era sádica o bastante para rir dos ferimentos de seus inimigos. Essa mesma Ivy, estava caída em seus braços como uma mera menina.

Então ela levantou a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam sem brilho, derivado da exaustão. Mas seus lábios ainda que sem batom, não deixavam de ter o mesmo apelo rubro. Sem perceber, Raphael estava se deixando levar por tal momento. Pela primeira vez estava detectando uma rachadura naquela fortaleza de mulher. E pior, uma em sua própria. Largou-a imediatamente. E foi em busca de um guarda que a carregasse. No entanto, aquela imagem da mulher indefesa que Ivy podia ser, aguçava-lhe a imaginação.

- Desta vez, não foste minha, mas creia, não terá escapatória da próxima vez. – riu o nobre, preparando-se para entrar em sua carruagem e sair à busca da filha. Mas foi surpreendido pela figura de da inglesa correndo em sua direção, armada e pronta para uma luta:

- Como eu disse antes, eu também irei. Isso supera as tuas ordens, Lord Sorel. É da vida de uma menina que estamos falando. – falou a mulher mostrando-se realmente interessada no que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Atenciosa demais. O francês estranhava aquelas atitudes. Não sabia muito bem o que a mulher pretendia.

- Por que se preocupa tanto com minha filha? – perguntou.

Por um instante, Ivy hesitou sua resposta. Nem ela mesma sabia por que estava tão preocupada com o destino desta criança. Era só mais uma criança qualquer. Não... Não era uma criança qualquer... Era Amy. A única menina em quem ela conseguira se ver. E a quem não queria o mesmo destino amaldiçoado que ela tinha. Sentia-se, sabe-se-lá por que, compelida a zelar por ela.

- É muito simples, ela é só uma menina, e deixar que ela fique perdida por aí é uma sentença de morte. – respondeu, sem revelar sua verdade.

- Amy sabe se defender. É uma excelente esgrimista. – firmou Raphael. – Só não compreendo a fuga dela. Pode ter sido raptada... Não... É inteligente demais para isso...

- Deve ter se dado conta do crápula que tu és e foi em busca de um pai melhor... – riu a inglesa sendo observada pelo nobre.

- Se queres ir, comediante, vamos logo. – disse num tom sério. O mesmo que tinha sempre que não queria permitir que os comentários dela o atingissem.

Então a carruagem partiu, madrugada a dentro, para a cidade. Por mais rápida que fosse, Amy não poderia ter ido muito longe. Afinal, estava a pé. Pela janela do veículo, Ivy tentava ver algum vestígio da criança e a mesma coisa se passava com o francês. Até que a mulher avistou algo familiar. Era o que aparentava ser uma rosa de tecido.

- A rosa de Amy! – gritou ela num espanto.

- O que disseste? – afobou-se o nobre.

- A rosa que Amy usa no pescoço! Está ali, caída. Olhe. – disse a mulher apontando pela janela.

- Claude! Pare a carruagem! – disse o homem – É aqui que ficaremos.

Então o velho senhor, guia da carruagem parou, dizendo algumas palavras ao mestre.

- É claro. Tomaremos cuidado. – respondeu o louro descendo.

E a mulher seguiu junto com ele, nem sequer esperando pelas gentilezas que normalmente lhe seriam devidas.

Enquanto isso, Lord Sorel apanhava a rosa da filha do chão e segurava na palma da mão, observando, queria se certificar que era mesmo, a rosa que mandara confeccionar especialmente para que sua criança usasse. E lhe veio a certeza: Era mesmo a rosa de Amy.

- Então, Lord Sorel? É mesmo a rosa da menina? – perguntou Ivy se aproximando.

- Sem nenhuma dúvida que é.

- Significa que ela deve ter passado por aqui a pouco tempo. Isso é um bom sinal. – era possível para a mulher notar que o Raphael realmente parecia triste pelo desaparecimento da criança. E por um instante, ele não parecia mais tão desprezível. Nem tão irritante. Mas um pai preocupado com a segurança da filha. Não sabia muito bem como se comportar nesse instante, mas disse o que lhe pareceu inteligente no momento. – Não se preocupe. Nós a encontraremos. Ela estará bem. Tu mesmo disseste que ela sabe se defender bem.

- Sim... É claro. Vamos. – Quando finalmente resolveram continuar caminhando em busca da criança...

- Ora o que temos aqui? – dizia um ladrãozinho arruaceiro que estava acompanhado pelos seus comparsas. – Um casal de nobres perdidos pelas ruas durante a madrugada...

Ivy e Raphael se entreolharam.

- Nos passe todo o vosso dinheiro e ninguém sai machucado. – ordenou um dos ladrões.

Na frente deles, três arruaceiros.

Num rápido movimento, quase não visto por estes, ambas Flambert e Valentine estavam apontadas para as gargantas de dois deles.

- E que tal vocês, nos darem todo o seu dinheiro? – riu o nobre francês.

Num sarcástico riso, Lady Valentine concordou:

- Esta é uma excelente idéia. Dêem-nos todo o seu dinheiro. – disse olhando para o ladrão que estava fora das lâminas. Este, era o mais jovem e ficou assustado.

- Nunca! – então gritou, sendo observado com pânico pelos rapazes ante as frias lâminas.

- Hum... Estão tornando as coisas mais difíceis... – debochou o louro.

- Vamos matá-los, Lord Sorel? – disse Ivy.

- As damas primeiro, Lady Valentine.

Mas antes que a mulher pudesse fazer alguma coisa, foi apanhada por um rapaz enorme, na altura do tronco. Debateu-se um pouco, mas tudo que conseguiu foi perder sua lâmina.

- Agora, como dizia antes... – disse o jovem que se livrara do horrível destino de ser morto por Ivy – Passe-nos todo o seu dinheiro.

Raphael então ficou incerto do que fazer... Observando a inglesa sob o domínio dos ladrões. Tinha que agir...


	4. Lembranças Familiares

- Vamos, Meu senhor... Não temos a noite toda... Será o dinheiro, ou a vida de sua mulher? - disse o ladrãozinho atrevido. - Acho que devíamos nos aproveitar dela, não amigos? É muito bela.

Nesse instante, Raphael caiu num riso. Daqueles risos demoníacos que só ele sabia. Um deboche claro.

- Podes matá-la, se quiseres. Ela não é meu problema... Entretanto... Não posso permitir que continuem tomando meu tempo.

A distração de todos os ladrões que observavam o jogo psicológico do nobre francês foi um momento perfeito para Ivy, que chamou sua lâmina, e essa, encheu o ambiente aos pedaços. Forçando que o rapaz que segurava, a soltasse. Os três outros, pegos de surpresa pela movimentação repentina, ficaram meio perdidos, alvo fácil para o louro, que cortou a garganta de cada um. Uma mísera gota de sangue, pingou-lhe o rosto. Fazendo com que ele limpasse esta e despretenciosamente, experimentasse dela.

Isabella observou-o naquela atitude, e não conseguira entender. Julgou ser apenas uma das provocações do homem, e prosseguiu em sua tarefa. Chicoteou o ladrão enorme que a segurava até que desfalecesse. Pensou em terminar com a vida dele, mas não era necessário. Não queria mais um pecado para a coleção. Já Lord Sorel não se importou, e como um predador faminto, matou os outros dois também.

Um deles, havia conseguido talhar-lhe o braço.

- Vamos, não há tempo a perder. - disse aproximando-se da Condessa.

- Lord Sorel... - antes que conseguisse dizer qualquer coisa, ouviu de longe a voz do homem. Tinha certeza absoluta. Era o mesmo bispo que fora enviado à sua casa há alguns anos atrás. - "Eu o matei! Como é que ele pode?" - esbravejou a linda inglesa em pensamento. - Precisamos sair daqui.

- Eu já havia dito isso... - disse o homem com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

- Agora é mais importante. Venha comigo. - disse a mulher agarrando um dos braços do homem e puxando-o para uma rua escura dali. Em poucos instantes, já haviam se enfiado numa hospedaria simples nos arredores.

Sem entender do que se tratava, apenas observando as atitudes da nobre, Raphael permitiu que se fosse levado. Queria saber até onde ela iria. Estranhou mais ainda quando selecionou um quarto de casal para eles e ficou observando da janela deste a passagem do tal bispo.

- Podes explicar-me o que acontece aqui? Se querias ser minha, eu teria tomado-a na rua mesmo... - riu o homem.

- Continue sonhando, seu rato. As coisas não são tão fáceis assim. - a verdade é que quando viu o homem passar direto, sentiu um alívio enorme.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu então, para trazer-me para cá?

- Isso não vem ao caso, Lord Sorel. Agora que já passou podemos ir embora. – disse a mulher preparando-se para deixar o local, mas foi impedida de se mover pela mão alva do francês em seu braço. – Não comece com vossa perversão...

- E o que farás se eu resolver começar? – dizendo isso, puxou-a para junto de si. Ficando nariz a nariz com ela. Olharam-se nos olhos. O sorriso atrevido dele era desconcertante até mesmo para ela tão confiante.

Então, a alquimista entregou-se a tal momento, puxou-o para seus lábios. E que lábios macios que aquele homem tinha. Para ele, vitória. Enlaçou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela. Por um momento, apesar de todas as circunstâncias, havia se esquecido de sua pequena. Tão em transe quanto a inglesa. O barulho das ferraduras dos cavalos do lado de fora, retirou novamente sua concentração. A britânica correu novamente para a janela.

- Estou sentindo que algum amante teu está lá fora, certo?

- Não sejas bobo. Ainda que tivesse, acha que eu seria tão óbvia? Quem está lá fora pode arruinar meu destino.

- É algum nobre que tu rejeitaste? – debochou Raphael

- Por que ao invés de tentar adivinhar, não se cala? – respondeu a mulher um tanto irritadiça.

- Então venha fazer eu me calar.

A alquimista suspirou profundamente.

- Bem que tu gostarias que eu fizesse tal coisa... Não? Que eu despojasse-me toda para ti por minha vontade e não vossa pressão, certo?

- Oh, não... Vê-la se debater e gritar de sofrimentos e prazer é muito mais excitante, milady... – E sem que ela percebesse, ele já estava nas costas dela, agarrado ao seu corpo, beijando-lhe o pescoço, tocando-lhe as coxas carnudas.

- Não comece com isso, Raphael... Ou já... – as palavras da mulher foram cortadas por uma súbita movimentação dentro da hospedaria e as palavras claras:

- Estamos procurando um casal de nobres. Eles estão aqui? – foi dizendo um dos guardas que acompanhavam o homem da igreja.

- Precisamos sair daqui. E agora! – disse num suspiro a apavorada Isabella.

- Se é vossa vontade, vamos, mas ainda acho que é tolice... Mesmo por que, ainda temos que procurar minha Amy.

E assim, saíram por uma das grandes janelas do quarto. Coincidentemente, caíram ao lado dos cavalos dos guardas.

- Mais um crime para a coleção? – riu o homem.

- Pelo menos, não é um assassinato... Vamos.

E ambos subiram nos cavalos e saíram como raios dali. Em sua cavalgada, estavam aproveitando para observar cada cantinho escuro onde poderia estar Amy. Mas sem sucesso algum até que...

- Eu sei onde Amy está! – disse Lord Sorel quase num insight. Dali, cavalgaram certo tempo, chegando ao local apontado pelo homem próximos ao amanhecer.

Ali, estava a pequena ruiva. Adormecida. Raphael se lembrava bem. Fora ali em que conhecera a menina.

(FlashBack)

Corria enlouquecidamente pelas ruas de Rouen. Fugindo dos soldados da coroa. Já estava próximo à exaustão. Deu de cara com uma pirralhinha ruiva. Que o olhou assustada, já que este carregava uma rapier desembainhada. Sem dizer nada à ela, pulou entre as cercas do beco, rezando para ser forte o bastante para lutar com estes quando a menina o entregasse.

Entretanto... Qual não foi a surpresa de Raphael ao notar que a jovem apontou para o lado inverso quando foi perguntada sobre o paradeiro do homem.

-"Será que ela é cega?" – perguntou-se o homem, já que esse tipo de altruísmo não era de seu domínio. Então a pequena caminhou até as cercas do beco, e num vulto de sorriso, o observou. Indo sentar-se depois entre as flores que se escondiam naquelas ruínas por detrás das cercas do beco.

O sentimento que o francês teve, foi inexplicável.

- Estás sozinha aqui? – foi perguntando enquanto ajoelhava-se perto dela. Tudo o que recebeu como resposta foi um novo olhar desconfiado para a espada. – Oh... Perdão...

- E abaixou esta no solo. – Mas me diga, qual é vosso nome?

A ruiva hesitou um pouco. Era tímida. Não era todo dia que falava com um nobre, ainda mais um tão bonito. Era como um príncipe. Como ela sempre imaginara que seria seu pai.

- Amy. – respondeu por fim.

- É um belo nome, pequena. A partir de agora, te devo minha vida. Peça-me o que quiser, e dar-lhe-ei.

Novamente, a menina ficou confusa. Nunca tinha tido tal importância na vida de alguém. Sempre faziam favores à ela e não o contrário. Alguém lhe dava alguma maçã por piedade ou um manto nos dias frios... Agora este homem estava lhe prometendo... O que quisesse.

Em vista disso, abraçou-o.

Para o louro, era bem óbvio o que deveria fazer. Naqueles poucos instantes, se afeiçoou à menina órfã.

- Vinde. Tu irás embora comigo. É agora, minha filha.

E a pequena seguiu seu caminho ao lado dele, como achou que deveria ser.

(Fim do Flashback)

Nesse mesmo sentimento, deste dia, observou a jovem entre as mesmas flores nas quais um dia, se sentara. E se aproximou. Ajoelhou da mesma maneira que fizera.

Ivy que não conhecia a história deles muito bem ficou sem entender. Mas a verdade, é que tivera suas próprias lembranças. Certo dia em que o Conde Valentine brigara com ela e esta sapeca como era, subiu numa árvore, dizendo que iria morar ali. A bondosa Condessa, a quem a alquimista sempre fez questão de deixar claro que amava, fora em sua busca. A convencendo a descer, entretanto, um dos galhos se quebraram e a jovem Isabella caiu sobre os braços de seu pai, que se desculpou com palavras carinhosas.

- Vinde comigo. Agora é minha filha, Amy Sorel. – disse o homem, acordando com doçura a jovem menina. Que pulou aos braços dele, o abraçando como da primeira vez em que se encontraram.

- É hora de irmos para casa, minha pequena. – disse a condessa Valentine aproximando-se de pai e filha. E para Amy, o mesmo sentimento retornara. Queria que aquela fosse sua mãe, se já havia conseguido um homem perfeito para seu pai. Então se levantou, e também abraçou a mulher de cabelos claríssimos que retribuiu com meiguice o mesmo.

- Agora, eu tenho uma família... – disse ela num suspiro, surpreendendo ambos os nobres que sempre imaginaram que a ruiva não pudesse falar.


End file.
